The Sweetness in Winter
by Ash M. Knight
Summary: Emma is a tattoo artist looking for flowers as a reference for a client when she meets the gorgeous florist Regina Mills.
1. Chapter 1: The Sweetness in Winter

" _What good is the warmth of Summer, without the cold of Winter to give it sweetness?"_

 _-John Steinbeck_

The Winter was kind to Regina Mills. The profession of being a florist seemed to be a year-round blessing. In the warmer months, of course, the joyous mood of Storybrooke, brought about by copious amounts of sunshine, inspired the spirit of giving among the residents. The Winter, though, gave the desire to bring back that ambiance, and thus, during the coldest of months, Regina found herself quite busy and not lacking work.

Emma Swan, however, found that the Winter months were not quite as kind to her. Her profession, in contrast to that of Miss Mills, favored the warmer months, for it was during the Spring and Summer when most individuals became inspired to turn their bodies into canvases of art. The young Miss Swan was Storybrooke's only tattoo artist, and she found that people were more frequently inspired to paint their bodies when it was warm enough to display her hard work.

It was on one such Winter day that Emma, to her own surprise, found herself quite challenged by a current project, and it was this that led her to the business place of Miss Mills.

Even in a time when Storybrooke's streets seemed empty and gray, the flower shop was bright and full of life. The owner's clothing, however, was subdued and rather seemed to suit the weather. Though Emma found this juxtaposition of color curious, she remained focused on the task at hand. At least, until the woman turned around to face her. The eyes that met her own were just as dark as the clothing the florist was wearing.

At first, the two stared at each other, each taking in the other's quiet beauty, until the shop's owner finally spoke.

"Can I help you ?"

"Oh. I... Um... Yes. Actually, I was just looking for... I mean... I'm not sure if... Well, to be quite honest, I'm not really sure what I'm looking for."

The older woman paused to set an elegant vase full of white roses down beside the register and slowly approached the blonde, eyes flashing with curiosity.

"Well... I assume you're here to buy flowers. I suppose you could tell me a bit about the person you're shopping for, if you're comfortable doing so. That might help me make a professional recommendation."

Emma raised an eyebrow as she grappled for the words.

"I, uh... You see, they're... I'm supposed to... It's silly really. I'm a tattoo artist. I work a few blocks down from here. I have a client who wants a piece with flowers, but she doesn't know what kind, and she didn't want to shop for herself, and I need a frame of reference, and I'm not really sure what I'm doing, because I haven't really... I've never really... I mean... I don't... I don't buy flowers."

Regina, too, raised an eyebrow in return and even managed a small smile.

"I see," she told the artist. "And you're hoping that I can shed some light on the situation."

"Honestly, I just came to look, but if you had some insight, I would really... It would... Uh... I mean... It would be greatly appreciated."

"Are you always this articulate?"

Instantly, a blush rose to the blonde's pale cheeks as she failed to reply.

"It's alright," Regina assured her. "Pretty much all men show up like this anyway. It's just that women usually know exactly what they're looking for. But it's okay. I'm sure we'll find you something that your client will like. Let's just browse around to get some ideas, okay?"

"Sure. That sounds great," Emma answered with a smile, glancing around the vibrant shop.

"Alright. Let's start with the basics, shall we?" the florist offered, gesturing to the corner of the shop with the largest amount of flowers, which were all different color roses. "What about roses? Those are both classy and classic. We even have some more diverse ones of relatively rare colors."

"Hmm," Emma muttered, pondering the colors and shapes of the flowers before her. "I'm not sure. This girl is pretty... unique. I'm not sure she's looking for 'classic.'"

"Alright. How about something a little more elegant, perhaps? Also pretty popular, but a little more unique than roses. Lilies are a great choice."

Regina pointed out a small selection in another corner and watched her customer's face for a reaction.

"Perhaps not," Regina offered. "Can you tell me a little more about this woman?"

"Well, she's a little... exotic. Feisty. She's got spunk. Beautiful-"

"Oh. Um-" Regina sputtered, not quite sure what to say to that. When she recovered, she managed, "I think I have an idea. Let me show you something in the back."

With that, the brunette led her client into a small back room, also filled with flowers, but these were far more spectacular, some of them even strange.

"These," the florist started, "are purple Singapore orchids."

"Oh, wow!" Emma gasped. "Those are _perfect!_ Those are _exactly_ it!"

"Really?" Regina said with a smile. "That's great!"

"Oh, my gosh. Thank you so much! You are absolutely wonderful."

"Oh, it's nothing, really. I-"

"No, seriously! I never would have been able to come up with this on my own. I _really_ appreciate it. Do you think you have anything that would accent that well? Maybe something to couple it with?"

"Well, in my opinion, some white carnations would probably go well with them, but I'm not-"

"That's brilliant! BRILLIANT. You have got to be the best florist in the world!"

"Goodness gracious! You flatter me, ma'am, but I'm just doing my job."

"Well you're damn good at it, if I do say so myself. And _please_ don't call me ma'am. I'm not a granny yet."

With a playful wink, Emma turned and left the room, shortly followed by the florist, who had collected the flowers they'd discussed and was arranging them.

When she was done, she placed the vase on the counter next to the register and asked, "So, what do you think?"

"They're wonderful. Almost as beautiful as... Uh... Nevermind."

"Sorry?"

"N-Nothing. I just..." Emma stammered. "Sorry. Anyway, thank you so much. I really appreciate all your help."

After raising a suspicious eyebrow at the young woman across the counter from her, Regina rang the woman up and collected payment for the goods, then held the vase out to her client. Emma reached for it carefully, fingers brushing the florist's lightly as she collected what she had purchased.

"T-Thanks again," the blonde muttered, blushing and turning to leave.

"Wait!" the woman called after her.

When Emma turned to face her, she saw that she was blushing as well.

"Yes?"

"I didn't catch your name."

"It's... It's Emma."

"I'm Regina, and it was a pleasure to meet you. I hope I'll see you again in the future."

"Oh, don't worry. You're the only florist I'll ever trust from here on out."

Emma left the shop, leaving them each wearing a smile.


	2. Chapter 2: Just the Thing

**A/N: It has been brought to my attention that there are a few other fics out there with Emma as a tattoo artist and Regina as a florist. (Weird, right?) Anyway, I've never read any of them, and I mean absolutely no plagiarism! These ideas are my own and have not been influenced by any other works. Any similarities are coincidences and are unintended. Thanks for reading, guys!**

* * *

Back at Emma's tattoo shop, she anxiously awaited the approval of her client.

"So, what do you think?" she asked the young woman, biting her lip as she waited for a response.

"Oh, my God! Emma, they're perfect!"

With a grin, Emma looked at the flowers, almost in awe of their beauty.

"I think they're gonna go really well with your personality. Plus, you're a beautiful girl, and you should have beautiful flowers to match."

The woman smiled slyly and leaned in just a bit, resting her elbows on the counter as she looked into the artist's eyes.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Oh, gosh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I j-just meant-"

"It's perfectly alright, dear. I really... don't mind so much. You're pretty good-looking yourself."

"Hey... Um... As flattered as I am, we should really keep this professional. I-"

"Oh. Yeah. I get it," the woman said, quickly moving away. "So you wanna draw a sketch up, and I'll check it out whenever you finish?"

"Of course. I should be done by tomorrow afternoon. I don't have much else going on at the moment."

A smile spread across her clients lips as she said, "Great," and turned to leave the shop.

"Hey. I'm sorry if I offended you," Emma called out. "I didn't mean to be rude."

"No problem," the woman said, over her shoulder, then hurried out the door of the shop, leaving Emma a little baffled.

The next day, when her client entered the shop, she presented her sketch with enthusiasm, and asked once more, "What do you think?"

"It's perfect, Emma. I love it."

"You ready to get started?"

"Sure thing. Set me up!"

"Alright," Emma said with a smile, gesturing to a chair near the window. "You want this on your upper arm, yeah?"

The woman nodded.

"You like the idea of the stem kinda winding down your arm?"

"It's great. Really. There's nothing I would change."

"Okay," the artist said. "Let's get started."

The woman, who was used to the pain of body modification, barely flinched as the needle of the tattoo gun began to pain her skin, which put Emma at ease. It always made her nervous when a client flinched, cried out in pain, or looked distressed.

After a few hours, Emma finally said, "Let's break for today. We don't wanna overdo it. I'll wrap up the inside and the color tomorrow?"

"Sounds good. Thanks, hun. It looks great so far! I'm really excited to see the finished product."

The day after that, after a few more hours, when Emma had finally finished the tattoo, she gazed at her work and, for the last time, asked, "What do you think? That look okay?"

"Emma, don't sound so nervous! It's stunning, and you're right. It does suit me well, I think!"

"You do look great."

"You're flirting again..."

"No! No, I'm really not. I swear! I just meant... it does suit you."

"You know, it wouldn't be so bad if you were..."

"Listen... Ruby... I try to be as professional as I can with my clients, and I really think it would be inappropriate to-"

"It's fine, Emma. I'm... I'm just fucking with you. Listen, seriously, though, I really appreciate your talent. You're really, really good. I've never had a tattoo like this one, and it's definitely my favorite."

With a small smile, Emma replied with a chuckle, "I appreciate your appreciation, and I'm glad you're happy with the work."

With that, Ruby paid for the services performed and left the shop, taking the bouquet of flowers with her and leaving Emma alone to wait for her next customer.

The following day, though, Emma found herself outside the flower shop, gazing in the bright, display window at various arrangements, taking in the array of colors and aromas radiating from the building. When Regina spotted her through the window, she slowly made her way outside and stood on the steps in front of the doorway.

"Hi there," the woman greeted her with a smile.

 _Okay, Swan,_ she thought to herself. _Just play it cool._

"Um... Hey," Emma managed. "How... How's it going?"

"Pretty well, thank you. Business is booming. People want to brighten up their homes since it's so cold and dreary out."

"That makes sense."

"So... did the beautiful lady enjoy the beautiful flowers?" Regina asked slowly, looking into Emma's eyes.

Of course, the blonde blushed, but finally replied with, "She's just a client." _Why did I need to tell her that?_ "Anyway, she absolutely loved them. Her tattoo came out really great and she loved that too. Do you want to see? I have a picture on my phone..."

"Absolutely! I'd love to."

So, Emma pulled out her cell phone, unlocked it, and navigated to the picture, then held it up for the florist to see.

"Oh, wow! That's amazing, Emma! You're a real artist!"

"You really like it?"

"You definitely did those flowers justice. And... she is beautiful."

"She's alright. She's not... She's not as pretty as you..."

 _What the fuck are you doing?_

"Oh, please don't say that. I'm-"

"No, really. You are. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

"Well... I'm... I'm flattered. Thank you for the compliment."

"I'm sorry if I overstepped any boundaries. I just meant... I was just... saying."

"It's quite alright. No one's said that to me in a long, long time."

"Well, I'm certainly surprised at that. Whoever has the pleasure of being your partner should tell you every day."

"Um... I don't... I don't have one. I haven't had one since I was about seventeen, really."

"I don't see how that's possible. You're..."

"What?"

"Anyone would be lucky to have someone as lovely as you."

"I... Thank you..."

"You're welcome..."

 _Okay, Swan. Do it. Just ask._

"Anyway, what brings you here today?" the florist asked, interrupting Emma's silent pep-talk.

 _Oh, shit. I can't... I just can't. Fuck! What do I say?"_

"Actually, I, um... I was... I was thinking of maybe... Uh..." _Just ask the woman out, would you? No. No... Shit_. "Picking up some more flowers for my shop. It needs some color, and I need some inspiration. Think you've got anything for me?"

"These are for you?" Regina asked cautiously.

"Yeah. Well... Um... To brighten things up for my clients, too, but mostly for me," the blonde replied.

"Alright. Actually, I think I have just the thing."


	3. Chapter 3: A New Habit

"Wow!" Emma exclaimed, upon seeing the suggested flower. "That's incredible! What's it called?"

"It's a flame lily. It's actually pretty rare, but I think it's suits you."

"Yeah?" Emma asked absently, reaching out to gently touch the petals, enchanted by the flower's beauty.

"Yes," Regina answered softly.

"I'll take it."

"I'd be happy to cut you a deal on it. It's normally pretty expensive, but you're a good customer and..."

"No way!" Emma cried. "I'm paying you full price. I want to give you the business. Really, I do."

"Are you sure? I-"

"I'm positive. Please, let me."

"Alright."

So Emma left the woman's shop with her flowers and put them on display in her own. Of course, she received numerous compliments from her clients, who were also enchanted by the flowers, and Emma was more than happy with her decision and the florist's recommendation.

Two days later, however, she found herself once again at the shop's window, gazing in at the new flowers that were on display. This time, Regina did not come out to greet her. Instead, Emma gathered her nerves and entered the shop. When the little bell rang softly, the florist appeared from the small room in the back of the shop and gave a small wave.

"Hi," she said cheerfully. "What brings you back? Surely, your flowers aren't already wilting?"

"I... Um..." _Come on, Swan. Do it._ "No. Not at all. It's just that clients like them so much that I figured I'd come back for something else and brighten the shop a little more. I think they really change the atmosphere. Makes it feel a little less cramped in there. Plus, they smell wonderful." _Nice job, idiot. Way to think on your feet and completely bail on the plan._

"Alright, then. Any specific requests?"

"Just for another recommendation," Emma replied. "You seem to know exactly what I like."

"Hmm. I do have something else you might like. Here, let me show you."

Once again, Emma found herself in the back room of the shop, taking in the beauty of the most unique flowers that were not on display.

"These," Regina began, "are stargazer lilies. Less common, but extremely beautiful."

"I love them," the blonde breathed, earning a smile from the florist beside her.

"Great! I'll get them wrapped up for you. Do you want a vase for these?"

"Yeah. That's probably a good idea. I don't have another one."

"Pink, to match the flowers, or clear?"

"Hmm... I think clear this time."

"Alright then. I'll ring you up out here."

Emma smiled back at her and went back out into the shop's main room, then paid for her purchase.

"Thanks a lot, Regina. I really appreciate it."

Regina found herself staring as the woman left the shop.

* * *

Back at the tattoo parlor, Emma put the flowers on display and sat down in the largest chair in the empty room with a sigh, then hung her head in her hands.

"I'm such an idiot. Why couldn't I just do it?" she muttered to herself. "She's too beautiful for me anyway."

Before she could discourage herself any more, a client walked in and waved at her. Emma was grateful that discussing the young man's idea for a tattoo took her mind off the florist, but as soon as he left, her thoughts turned back to the beautiful brunette in the flower shop as she began the sketch for her next piece of art. Given that the man's design was rather large and covered his left arm, it took her three days to complete and kept her busy during that time, but as soon as her work was done, she found herself eager to return to the flower shop.

This time, she had a solid plan, and she was determined to stick to it.

"Hi, Emma," Regina greeted her, smiling brightly. "Back again, so soon?"

"Well, I think you know by now that I can't get enough of your beautiful arrangements, or..."

"Or?"

"Or your... your wonderful shop."

 _Way to go, idiot._

"I'm flattered. What shall we look for today?"

"I was thinking maybe something blue, to change things up a little."

"Sounds great. I have just the thing." After hurrying out back and returning with a stunning bundle of flowers, which Emma wasn't surprised about, she said, "These are iris sugar blues. What do you think?"

"Perfect as always. I'll take 'em. Thanks, Regina."

Of course, Emma left the shop feeling discouraged and disappointed in herself, but happy to have acquired such a gorgeous set of flowers, even though that hadn't really been her mission. Back at her own shop, she put them on display and sat down in front of them, staring intently as she took in their appearance. Somehow, they didn't just display their own beauty. They reminded her of the florist's beauty as well. She was only pulled from her trance when another client appeared in her doorway.

The visits to the flower shop occurred every few days, and each time, she left with a different arrangement - always unique, always lovely. It had become a new habit for her, and it was almost a compulsion for her to appear in the florist's doorway. This went on for several weeks, until Emma finally couldn't stand her own failure to act on her feelings any longer. She made a resolution not to return to the shop, and stuck to it for the next couple of weeks or so. This sent her into a slight depression as soon as her last bouquet of flowers wilted and were tossed gently and solemnly into the trash.

One day, Emma was shocked to see a familiar face, standing in _her_ doorway for the first time.

"Hi, Emma," the woman said softly, stepping inside and closing the door quietly behind her.

"Um... Hey," Emma replied, a blush of embarrassment rising to her cheeks.

The blonde was suddenly all too aware that the florist might have been offended by her sudden lack of visits.

"What... Um... What brings you in?" the artist managed, silently attempting to will away the redness in her cheeks.

"Actually... I was thinking of getting a tattoo."


	4. Chapter 4: The Only Exception

"Can't say I ever expected to see you here," Emma managed. "You don't really seem like the type to be into body modification."

"It's actually something I've been thinking about for a while now. At least, since I first saw your work."

"What?"

"Well, I saw how good you are at what you do, and how beautiful this kind of art can be, and after you... um... stopped showing up... I decided I wanted to go for it."

"But what does this have to do with me?"

"I'm not really sure," Regina told her. "I guess I just realized that I sort of... missed you. And that I wanted to try something new. To step out of my comfort zone. And..."

"And?"

"To see you again."

Emma's lips parted as she stared at the woman before her.

Then, the brunette continued, "I wasn't sure if you'd come back to the shop, or if I'd done something wrong, so I wanted to at least come and... Well... apologize if I'd said anything that offended you."

"Oh, gosh. Regina, it's not like that. I just... I..."

"Yes?"

 _Come on, Swan. Say it!_

"I'm just a little broke at the moment. Not a lot of extra cash coming in right now."

The two stared at each other, Regina looking a bit confused at the response, given that it wasn't what she'd expected.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I just though... I didn't realize..."

"No, it's fine. I should have told you. I'm sorry."

"I'm just glad it wasn't something I did."

"Not at all," Emma assured her. "Anyway, what were you thinking of getting?"

"Well... It's kind of cliche, but I was thinking about a feather..."

Emma thought for a moment, looking Regina over and considering the request.

"You know what? I think that would really suit you, Regina. What does it mean for you, though? If you don't mind sharing, that is."

"For me, it symbolizes hope."

This earned a smile from the artist as she looked Regina over again.

"So where are we putting it?"

"What do you think about just doing something small on my wrist?"

"I think that's perfect, actually. You know, a lot of people come in here and just want something cool looking. Most people don't have any specific meaning or reasoning behind what they choose. I think it's great that you do. And it's not cliche if it means something to you."

Regina smiled and replied, "Thanks. So you really think it'll look okay?"

"It's gonna look great, hun." _Hun? Wow, Swan. Real smooth._ "Anyway, I'll sketch something up tonight and show you tomorrow, and then if you like it, we'll get started?"

"That sounds great. What time should I come in?"

"Whenever you want. I open at nine."

"Alright. I'll close the shop up for tomorrow and come in at nine then!"

With a smile, Emma replied, "I look forward to seeing you then."

When Regina returned the next day, Emma was eager but nervous to show her the sketch. In fact, she hadn't been so nervous to show a client her artwork in a long time.

"Is it alright?" Emma asked anxiously, biting her lip.

"It's perfect, Em."

The blonde's first thought was, _She's calling me Em?_

"I... I'm glad you like it. Are you ready to get started?"

"I'm a little nervous, actually. I hear it hurts a lot."

"Not for everyone, but yes. It's worse for some people than others. I will tell you that it's better not to take too many breaks, though. It's easier if you stick with it for a while. But if you do need a break, just tell me, okay?"

"Okay."

So, they both sat down, and Emma prepped the needle. Regina was indeed nervous, but she sat as still as a stone as Emma began to paint her skin. She bit her lip to hold back any noises of discomfort.

"You okay?" Emma asked. "You look a little..."

"I'm okay," Regina said quickly. "I just... I'm just a little nervous and it's making me sweat. This is kind of embarrassing, but do you think you could wipe my forehead for me...?"

Emma stared for a moment before finally responding, "Uh, yeah... Sure."

So she took a small cloth and began to gently wipe away the beads of sweat from Regina's forehead. It was obvious that the woman was struggling, but she was certainly braver than some of Emma's clients, and she was taking it rather well, especially for a first-timer.

"You're doing great," the Emma assured her, daring to gently tuck a bit of the brunette's soft locks out of the way of her eyes.

The blonde couldn't tell if the redness in the woman's cheeks was a blush, or if it was simply from the stress of the pain, but she refused to let herself to think that the woman was in any way attracted to her. That wasn't possible. Was it?

Emma wiped the sweat from the woman's brow a few more times during the process, but tried not to look into her eyes as she did so. Actually, she avoided it at all costs in order to reduce her own embarrassment.

The tattoo was relatively small, so the artist finished in a few hours. As soon as the woman finally looked down at her wrist, she gasped.

"Oh, Emma, it's beautiful!"

"The redness should go away pretty soon, and I'll give you some special lotion to help the skin peel as little as possible."

"Thank you so much! I really can't say how much I love it!"

Emma finally smiled and shook her head.

"It's nothing, really."

"It's everything."

Of course, this made Emma blush, so she looked away and hurried behind the register where she began to process the transaction. After the woman paid for the service, she hesitated, her eyes locked on the blonde.

"Hey, Em?" she asked shyly, causing the other woman to raise her head and meet her gaze.

"Yeah?"

"I'd really like to do something else for you to repay you for this."

"Are you kidding? You paid for the tattoo. That's fine."

"No, I want to do something special."

"Um... Like what?" Emma asked nervously, biting down gently on her lower lip.

"Do you think... Do you think I could take you out sometime?"

"You don't mean... like... a date. Right?"

"Actually, yeah. That's... That's exactly what I meant."

This time, it was obvious that the brunette was blushing.

"I really try not to get involved with my clients... I want... I try to keep things professional..." Emma said slowly, growing even more anxious.

 _What are you doing? Just fucking say yes!_

"Oh. I... I understand," Regina replied, obviously just as embarrassed as Emma. "That makes perfect sense. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. That was silly."

"But I'd... I'd..."

 _Come on, Swan! Do it!_

"I'd really love to make an exception for you."


	5. Chapter 5: The First Date

Emma arrived at the flower shop in her nicest clothes, including her favorite red leather jacket. Of course, she was nervous, but as soon as she saw her date, her jaw dropped and her stomach fell.

"Wow... You look... You look great," Emma stammered, clearly staring.

This earned a blush from the brunette, who looked away and mumbled, "I think I look silly in this dress."

The dress she was wearing was a tight, black one, with a plunging neck line that exposed the woman's cleavage just enough to make her date's mouth water at the sight.

"No, really. You look wonderful."

"Thank you, Emma. I-"

"Don't thank me for pointing out the obvious, dear," Emma said with a smile, finally gaining some confidence.

"You look pretty good yourself," Regina added, her eyes raking over the woman's figure, taking in every feature, especially the golden locks of hair that flowed past Emma's shoulders.

"Well... Uh... Shall we?" Emma asked, extending her arm.

"We shall."

Regina took the arm gracefully and followed Emma to the two parked cars in the driveway.

"Do you want to drive or should I?"

Upon seeing the woman's car, Regina hesitated slightly, then responded, "I think I'd like to drive."

"Hate the car, huh?" Emma laughed. "It's my baby, but it's a pretty silly ride, I guess."

"No, it's... I mean..."

"It's okay. I get it. Your car is really nice, anyway. Let's go."

Regina unlocked the car, but Emma was quick to open the door for her, and shut it carefully once the woman was sitting inside the vehicle. Emma joined her, and the two made their way downtown.

The restaurant was packed and busy, but Emma had been smart enough to make a reservation, and as soon as they checked in at the podium, they were seated. Emma let Regina order the wine, but chose on her own entree, deciding on the filet mignon. Regina went with a light chicken salad, which wasn't surprising to her date at all. The woman was both elegant and refined, and Emma assumed she watched her figure, given that she was so fit.

"How is it?" Emma asked, once Regina had taken a few bites of her own food.

"It's lovely, Emma. Thank you so much for coming out with me. How's yours?"

"Perfect! Absolutely perfect."

After a half hour or so of polite conversation, Regina finally said, "You know... I couldn't have asked for a better companion tonight."

"Oh, I'm sure there are plenty people more entertaining than me. I don't live a very exciting life."

"Maybe that's true, but you have a lot to say, and you're both intelligent and engaging. I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else."

When the meal was over and Emma led them back to the woman's car, she opened the door once again, with slight protest from Regina. This she ignored as she got into the passenger's seat and smiled at her date.

"I had a lovely time tonight," the blonde told her.

"I did too. Thank you, Emma."

"Thank you too. For being brave enough to invite me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... I've been wanting to ask you to do this since the first day I met you."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah," Emma sighed.

"Why didn't you ask?"

"I'm a chicken, I guess. I wanted to... I tried a few times... I just... couldn't."

With a smile, Regina leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on the woman's cheek.

"I'm glad you said yes, even though you resisted at first."

"I guess I just didn't want to ruin things between us. But I sort of did that by ending my visits to your shop."

"Why did you really stop coming, Emma?" Regina asked cautiously, searching Emma's eyes for the truth.

"I was ashamed of myself. I was a coward and it was too hard to see you without... without being able to..."

"To what?"

"To ask you out. I also didn't want to be unprofessional."

"It's not like you're a shrink, Emma. There are no rules about florists and artists."

"I guess you're right," Emma said with a smile. "Anyway, I'm really glad you asked. I don't think I ever would have gotten the courage up to actually do it."

"Honestly, I couldn't resist anymore. Looking at your face while you looked at my flowers... Watching you while you tattooed me... I just... I wanted..."

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to kiss you, Emma."

Instantly, the blonde's pale cheeks flooded and turned red with blood, but she forced herself to lean in closer to her date, just enough that if the woman really did want to kiss her, she could. This Regina took as an invitation, even though she was nervous, and pressed their lips together.

"Wow," the brunette breathed.

"What?" Emma asked anxiously, hoping that she wasn't going to say the kiss was horrible.

"Your lips are just so soft," the woman sighed, then reached up and tucked a lock of blonde hair behind Emma's ear.

This was all the blonde could take before she leaned in again, this time taking the initiative and pressing their lips together once more.

"I don't know where this is going," Emma whispered, "but I know I don't want it to stop."

"I don't either, and I... I don't even think I can stop, now that you're here."

"Good."

Their tongues met as their kiss intensified, until Emma finally pulled away to take a breath.

"It's... It's getting late. We should head back."

"Did... Did I do something wrong?" Regina asked anxiously.

"No, no! I just... I don't want to take this too fast is all. I mean, I..."

"You...?"

"I want you, Regina. I just don't want to fuck this up."

"You won't. But I understand you wanting to take it slow. We'll head back. I hope I can see you again soon, though..."

"I'll be in tomorrow to buy flowers, my dear. I couldn't stop myself if I tried."


	6. Chapter 6: A Successful Meal

The following day, as promised, Emma arrived at the flower shop.

This time, Regina was helping another customer, so the blonde waited patiently near the window display until she was finished. As soon as the customer left, Regina hurried over to her.

"Hey!" she said happily, touching the woman's shoulder.

Suddenly, they both froze, unsure of how they should greet each other, but when Emma bit her lip, the other woman leaned in and left a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Hi," Emma said with a smile when Regina pulled away. "It's really good to see you. You look great."

"Nah," Regina laughed. "It's just my normal work clothes and apron. I probably look silly. Plus, I'm dirty from all the potting soil."

"You look beautiful," the blonde assured her softly, kissing the woman's lips again.

"Thank you," Regina sighed, a slight blush rising to her cheeks.

"So, um... Are you doing anything tonight? I'd like to treat you this time."

"Actually, I have a meeting with a client whose wedding I'm doing. But I'm free tomorrow night, and I'd love to see you."

This earned a smile from Emma, who nodded enthusiastically.

"That's perfect," she said. "Can I maybe make you dinner at my place? Say, around six?"

"That would be great." When Emma just smiled, looking a little dazed as she stared at Regina's beautiful features, Regina asked, "So what flowers are you looking for today?"

"Actually," Emma finally said, snapping out of her trance. "I was going to ask you what your favorite flower is."

"Well..." Regina started. "I know it's a little cliche, but red and yellow tudor roses really just captivate me."

"I'll take a dozen of those, then. These ones are going to be for my house. I want you to feel comfortable there."

"Oh, Emma... You really don't have to do that. You should pick flowers that _you_ like."

"I like any flower that's your favorite, love."

This earned a smile from Regina, who placed a gentle kiss on Emma's cheek.

"Thank you. You're a sweetheart."

So Emma purchased the flowers and left the shop, after one more kiss from her new lover, and went home to clean and prepare for the next day's date.

When the time came, Emma was nervous, but also excited to see the woman that had so captivated her heart. Regina appeared at her door exactly on time and was surprised to find Emma in a well-fitting red dress that hugged her figure.

"Wow, Em," the brunette breathed. "You look fantastic."

"Ah, it's nothing."

Regina shook her head and kissed the woman softly, then stepped inside. Emma shut the door behind her, then placed another kiss on her lips.

Oddly enough to Emma, the meal turned out perfectly. Chicken with green beans and rice were cooked exactly as they were supposed to be and tasted delicious, which was something that was hard for the blonde to admit. Regina praised her on her accomplishment and finished her entire plate.

"That was excellent, Emma. You're a great cook," she told the woman.

"Not always," the artist laughed. "Usually I burn it. That's why I mostly eat out or make something easy like mac n' cheese."

Regina couldn't help but laugh lightly at this as she smiled at Emma.

"You know something? You're perfect."

"Hardly," Emma objected, rolling her eyes. "I dunno what you see in me."

"I see a woman who is incredibly caring and beautiful. Someone with talent and passion."

Emma, caught off guard by this, said nothing, but took the last bite of food off her plate and put it carefully in her mouth, chewing slower than usual in order to display her manners and not embarrass herself with her usual messy eating.

"I mean that," Regina said after a while, but Emma just shook her head.

When the brunette took her hand, though, she looked away.

After a while, Emma said, "You know, I usually hate winter, but your flowers have really brightened it up for me. Maybe it's not so bad after all."

With a smile, Regina replied, "I'm glad to hear it."

Once the meal had ended and they were sitting beside each other on the couch, Regina's eyes fell on the roses that were in their vase on the coffee table.

"I think they're beautiful too," Emma told her. "Almost as pretty as you."

"Oh, stop," the brunette laughed.

"I don't intend to."

Emma looked into her eyes to let her know how serious she was, which made Regina just a little more nervous than she already had been.

"It's been a long time since I've felt this kind of connection with someone," the brunette finally said. "You're very special, Emma."

"I'm nothing out of the ordinary."

"You're nothing even close to ordinary."

"You might be a little crazy."

"I might be. But you don't seem to mind."

"You're right," Emma said. "I don't."

With that, she leaned in and kissed the woman deeply, her tongue moving with Regina's until they finally broke apart to draw breath.

"I fell for you really hard, Regina," the blonde sighed.

"I'm glad. I don't know what I would've done if you'd said no. I think I would have driven myself crazy with wanting you. I probably would have come in every day for a new tattoo until you changed your mind."

"You should only get tattoos if you want them," Emma protested. "And besides, I said yes."

"And I'm so happy you did."

When they kissed again and closed their eyes, they both saw sparks.

* * *

 **A/N: Yep... Typical gay ending. Hope you guys enjoyed the ride! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
